Washington County, North Carolina
Washington County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population is 13,723. Its county seat is Plymouth6. History The county was formed in 1799 from the western third of Tyrrell County. It was named for George Washington. Law and government Washington County is a member of the Albemarle Commission regional council of governments. Washington County is one of the proposed sites for a Navy Outlying Landing Field. This practice airfield would allow pilots to simulate landings on an aircraft carrier. Construction, which has not yet begun, is controversialhttp://www.noolf.com/ due to its potential ecological impact. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,099 km² (424 sq mi). 903 km² (348 sq mi) of it is land and 197 km² (76 sq mi) of it (17.89%) is water. Townships The county is divided into three incorporated towns: Plymouth (county seat), Roper, and Creswell. Adjacent Counties *Chowan County - north (across Albemarle Sound) *Perquimans County - northeast (across Albemarle Sound) *Tyrrell County - east *Hyde County - southeast *Beaufort County - southwest *Martin County - west *Bertie County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,723 people, 5,367 households, and 3,907 families residing in the county. The population density was 15/km² (39/sq mi). There were 6,174 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (18/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 48.28% White, 48.94% Black or African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.66% from other races, and 0.70% from two or more races. 2.27% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,367 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.10% were married couples living together, 18.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.52 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 25.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 89.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,865, and the median income for a family was $34,888. Males had a median income of $27,058 versus $19,477 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,994. About 17.60% of families and 21.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.50% of those under age 18 and 19.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Creswell *Plymouth *Roper External links *Washington County official website Category:Established in 1799 Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Washington County, North Carolina